Seashells
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Brendan takes Ste, Leah and Lucas to the beach. More pointless fluff. : x


**Seashells**

I don't know who was more excited that day, Steven, Leah or Lucas. I'd planned a surprise day out for the kids; it was no big deal just a day out to the beach, fair rides, and candy floss. The look on Steven's face though was priceless, he was beaming, I'm sure he could light up a room with that smile. It was contagious too, even if you didn't wanna smile, you'd end up smiling just from looking at him. It was just one of the many things I loved about him. Maybe he thought I wasn't capable of doing something like that, he'd obviously forgotten I'd done it all before with Declan and Padraig. I really liked being around Leah and Lucas it brings back memories, plus they are little parts of Steven after all.

"Are we there yet, are we there yet?

Leah repeated, over and over again. I noticed Steven kept looking at me first before telling Leah to be quite and to stop going on. I think he thought that I would get annoyed but how could I, she's only a child. I touched his knee, leaving my hand there for a while.

"Don't worry Steven, she's fine."

Steven returned to his usual happy self, he needed that reassurance from me first though. I found it quite sad really, even after all this time of being together, he still worries about me, just in case I flip. Times like that were far behind me now; I was a different man back then.

We arrived at the beach, luckily it was a hot sunny day, as the first thing Leah wanted to do was go in the water. She held out her hand for me to go in with her, but I didn't bring my swimming shorts. I really had no intention of going in the water; I'd rather sit back and watch.

"Daddy's going to come in with you Leah, Brendan can't swim that well"

I lied; I didn't want her feeling sad.

"That's okay Uncle Brendan, you can paddle with Lucas"

She really was the cutest thing. So Steven and Leah went swimming while Lucas and I paddled. I watched as little Lucas tried building sandcastles; he was good for one so young. I even buried him in the sand; but he didn't like that very much. When Steven and Leah got out or the water, he was just looking at me and smiling.

"Thank you Bren"

"What for steven?"

"For everything if there wasn't so many people around I'd snog ya face off"

Although everyone back home knew I was gay, I still didn't make a thing of it in public, I found that part hard. Steven was ok with it though he knew how much I loved him; so it didn't seem to bother him. Well not too much anyway. After swimming and playing in the sand we took the kids to the fair they had there, they absolutely loved it. Lucas was a bit grouchy but I think that was because he was tired.

The day had gone really well, I thought we could grab some dinner before heading home, save us cooking when we got back.

"Who's up for fish and chips?"

"Yeah I'm starving me Bren"

We found a fish and chip shop along the seafront. I was just about to order when I heard Steven calling Leah; I could hear the panic in his voice. As for Leah she had gone.

"Bren have you seen Leah? She's gone"

"Steven keep hold of Lucas, I'll go"

I ran out of there so fast, franticly looking, searching, asking every person….

"Have ye seen a little girl…..Leah…..about this high?"

"No I'm sorry"

That was all I heard back. My heart was pounding, I felt sick with worry. I was just about to call the police when I noticed her sat on the beach singing. I rushed over to her and picked her up.

"Hello Uncle Brendan…..close your eyes"

She had no clue what had just happened and how worried she made us all.

"I said close your eyes"

"Okay Leah I'm closing them now"

"No peeking" she said

After a little while she shouted

"Open"

There in the palm of her hand was a seashell.

"It's for you Uncle Brendan, I got one for daddy too…look"

"Thank you Leah I really like it"

Her face was a picture; she smiled a great big smile. She gets that from her dad.

"Right let's get back to daddy"

I didn't want to make a big fuss; I didn't really have the right. I picked Leah up and took her back to the chip shop, where Steven was holding Lucas crying like a baby.

"Look who I found Steven"

Steven came running over to Leah.

"Don't ever do that again Leah, do you hear me?"

He picked her up and held onto her so tight.

"Thank you Bren for finding her, thank you"

I didn't care who was around, I kissed him softly on the lips, just long enough to let him know that I'd always be there and that I loved him so much.

"Promise daddy Leah that you'll never run off again"

"But daddy I didn't, I got you and Uncle Brendan a present"

She also told Steven to open his hand, and when he did she put the seashell on it. It was exactly the same as the one she'd given me. Steven hugged her tight again.

"I love seashells daddy" she said

"Right who wants to eat? I'm starving"

**_i hope you enjoy this please review xxxxxxxxxxxx_ _:)_**


End file.
